1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image correcting apparatus, an image correcting method and a computer readable recording medium for recording a program for correcting an image of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technology for correcting a face of a person in a captured image to be a desired shape. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-142772 published on Jul. 26, 2012 discloses a technology for extracting a contour of a face of a person in an image and performing correction for the contour.